


Not Once In My Life Have I Ever Heard Anybody Say That They Enjoy Doing Payroll

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Cuddling, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, cuteness, hopefully this is a nice break from the last two things I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: Thomas hates it when his boyfriend doesn't pay attention to him.





	

Thomas hates it when his boyfriend doesn't pay attention to him. 

Alex was in the dining room typing up something on his laptop that he claimed was important so as to get Thomas to leave him alone while he did it, hoping the word "important" would do something; but to his dismay, Thomas just was not having it.

"Please just come to bed." He begged. Alex didn't even look at him when he shook his head. Thomas walked over to where Alex was sitting and tried to close the computer but Alex put his hand in the way and glared at Thomas.

"Pretty please." 

"No, I have to do this tonight because I was supposed to do it earlier but didn't."

Thomas whined and trudged upstairs to go watch tv in bed in an attempt to occupy himself.

It wasn't a very good attempt because barely five minutes went by before Thomas went back down to the kitchen. He grabbed a sprite from the fridge, despite the fact that he didn't even really like soda to make it seem like he had a reason to be in the kitchen.

"Go to bed Thomas, I'll be there in like twenty minutes." Alex said, picking up on what his boyfriend was doing. Thomas sighed but did as he was told.

Ten minutes later though, he came back downstairs. Alex looked up at him as he entered the room and sighed because he didn't expect that his boyfriend would be that impatient but didn't say anything as Thomas sat down across from Alex at their dinner table silently.

When Alex gave him a questioning look, Thomas spoke up.

"I just want to be in your presence." He said, almost defensively. Alex didn't reply and instead, cracked a small smile at him over his computer. Around five minutes of Thomas picking at his nails, he got up and stood behind Alex, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked, placing a gentle kiss on Alex's cheek. Alex rubbed Thomas' arm affectionately and leaned into his touch.

"Payroll." Thomas laughed softly at the tired and bored tone of Alex's voice. 

"How much longer is it going to take you?" 

"I'm almost done." Alex sighed. "It should only be a few more minutes." Thomas kissed Alex's cheek once again and moved his arms off of him.

"Seriously, just go to bed. I'll be there soon okay?" 

"Okay." Thomas said.

"Come here though."

Thomas stepped towards Alex who grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Thomas smiled when they broke apart and then obediently went back to their bedroom and climbed into bed. He turned off the tv and contemplated getting up to turn the light off but didn't because Alex strode into the room and did it for him before he could get up.

"Hey." Thomas said quietly when Alex got under the blankets next to him.

"Hey yourself."

Alex pressed himself into Thomas' chest and sighed with contentment when he got comfortable.

It was times like this when Thomas thought about how much he loved every moment he spent with Alex. Every evening when they had dinner together; Every night when they fell asleep in each other's arms. He loved every second of it.

From their first date forward, every day he got to be with Alex was complete and utter bliss.

He remembered that first date perfectly. They had gone out to lunch at a small restaurant down the street and spent the whole day just fucking around together. Then from their first kiss, he knew that he never wanted to leave Alex.

He was happy. Not just content, happy. It was nice.

"What are you thinking about?" 

Thomas hummed. "Our first date."

"You're so cheesy." Alex replied.

"You love it." 

"I do."

"I love you." Thomas said. Alex let out a small half giggle that almost made Thomas melt and replied with a barely audible, "I love you too."

Thomas relaxed into the warmth when he heard Alex's breathing even out and closed his eyes. 

"I love you." He whispered. Alex was already asleep but he knew that if he was still awake, he would have said the same thing back to Thomas. That thought let him sleep soundly and peacefully, knowing that he was loved.

In the morning, Thomas woke up before Alex. He smiled and closed his eyes again, not falling asleep and just enjoying the feel of Alex rested on his chest. Thomas fell into a state of half consciousness and euphoria but it was okay because it was Thomas' day off and Alex didn't go to work until ten so they had time to just lay around a cuddle for an hour or so.

Roughly half an hour later, Thomas regained full consciousness when he felt Alex stir and glanced down at his boyfriend.

"Good morning." Alex yawned and leaned into Thomas. 

"Good morning." 

"What time is it?" Alex asked, sleepily. Thomas' heart fluttered at the sound of Alex's voice. 

"Eight thirty." Alex did a cute little half nod and nuzzled into Thomas even more if that was possible. Alex traced little shapes into Thomas' side until he eventually slowed to a stop, too tired to focus anymore.

Everything Alex did made Thomas weak. He watched as the small man fell back asleep, snoring ever so slightly and he felt his mind go fuzzy.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up again with a beautiful man sleeping on top of him and loving it just as much as the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments, they honestly make me want to write more.


End file.
